


they're filming a movie

by ikuzonos



Series: fuck the future arc [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Gen, dr3 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:37:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>shut up they're fine</p>
            </blockquote>





	they're filming a movie

**Author's Note:**

> am i going to write of of these every week the answer is probably

Aoi Asahina stood up, a big smile on her face.

"How was that shot, Naegi?"

Naegi gave her a thumbs up from behind the camera, "Good work! Don't worry, we shouldn't have to film that again, but I'll let you know!"

Aoi said, "Okay! Too bad that I can't be in the rest of the Future Arc, I was really liking this film."

Naegi shrugged, "It's not my choice. But hey, you're still really alive, and well, and happy!"

Aoi nodded, "True! And so is everyone else, including Yukizome and Bandai!"

Chisa waved from offstage. Bandai grinned.

"Yeah! Everyone's just fine!"

 


End file.
